In a conventional server station, multiple computers and other server station components are commonly assembled in standardized racks. Several racks may be placed next to each other to accommodate for eventual large numbers of such server station devices. Individual server station devices need to be fast and easily connected and disconnected from the server station to reduce overall maintenance of the server station. Due to ever increasing number and complexity of server station components and the affiliated network wiring, the task of connecting, reconnecting and/or sorting out the network cables may become excessively time consuming. Therefore, there exists a need for a simple, modular network cable connection system that is easily scaled and adjusted. The present invention addresses this need.
Sorting and untangling of multiple network cables that are connecting rack mounted server station components with a hub may be particularly cumbersome in cases of loosely hanging network cables. Therefore there exists a need for a network cable connection system that provides straightened network cable connections and a spooling of excess cables. The present invention addresses also this need.
Server station components may vary with their network connectors. Therefore there exists a need for a network cable connection system that may be modularly adjusted in an ergonomic fashion to varying network connector standards. The present invention addresses also this need.
Server station architectures commonly incorporate generic 19″ racks and server station components are also commonly dimensioned to that standard. For a most efficient use of rack space for server station components it is desirable to have a rack integrated network cable connection system that provides a maximum number of individually dispensable network cables within a minimum rack face area. The present invention addresses also this need.
In the prior art, spooling of hundred-plus MHz transmitting data cables is commonly accomplished by double cable spooling whereby a required employment of a continuous rotating contact hub is circumvented. Single cable spooling to the contrary is a prerequisite for integrating a cable spool in a larger assembly by providing a stationary spool connector that electrically connects to an extendable connector via a spooled cable and a continuously rotating contact hub. Therefore, there exists a need for a hundred-plus MHz transmitting continuously rotating contact hub. The present invention addresses this need.